


Spacedogs Prompts

by Dapperscript



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperscript/pseuds/Dapperscript
Summary: A collection of Spacedogs prompts and/or ficlets.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrythoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/gifts).



> It's Merry's birthday today and this is just shamelessly a collection of ficlets I've been working on for her. I have a really rough time writing Adam normally, so it was extra practice for me as well! I hope you like 'em, m'dear! And I hope you have the Happiest Birthday possible <3! Thanks for being my partner in crime~
> 
> I'll be marking this as complete but pshh, I'll likely update it with more as the time comes. Spacedogs is my guilty pleasure.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://reallymisscoffee.tumblr.com). [ Merry's Tumblr](https://merrythought.tumblr.com) (Go send her some love!)
> 
> Anyway - on to Unspecified Timelines and First Kisses!

Nigel is straight.

This has never been something he’s questioned about himself. There’s never been any need for it. He likes women. He likes tits. He likes a nice ass and soft lips and gentle curves under his hands. He likes higher-pitched moans - the real ones, not the fake ones - and hair he can wind his fingers into to pet or pull depending on what fits the best.

He’s never looked at a man sexually. Some guys are pretty, but it’s the same equipment between their legs. He likes warm and wet, not hot and hard. He’ll drink with a guy and beat the shit out of one but he won’t sleep with one.

Which makes this moment all the more jarring to him.

The hips under his hands aren’t curved and soft. They’re cut and muscular, the dip of the pelvis different and forming a different groove for his thumbs.

When he slides one hand up a still-clothed chest, there’s no sudden softness, no breasts he can cup in his hand. Instead, again, it’s harder muscle and warmth. When he slides the hand up higher still, the soft curves of the face under his hand aren’t there. Instead it’s sharper, the jaw angular, and the faintest sensation of facial hair against his thumb should send him running for the hills but Nigel stays right where he is.

Adam’s eyes are so _fucking_ blue. He looks hopeful, his eyes wide, his lips parted in a halting expectation.

There’s no fucking way this is supposed to be happening. Nigel isn’t fucking gay, but over the past few months, _these_ are the lips he’s been dreaming about. _These_ are the hands he’s wanted touching him. Adam’s infiltrated his thoughts simply by existing, by choosing to spend time with him, by being so fucking _weird_ that he caught Nigel’s interest. At first he hadn’t been sure if he’d wanted to punch the little shit or not, but they’d become friends over the last few months.

The way Adam looks at him now, as stunned and hopeful as he had near the middle of their friendship, makes Nigel want to kick his own ass for being so thick.

“Are you going to kiss me?” Adam asks curiously, sounding so goddamn practical even though he keeps looking between Nigel’s eyes and his lips.

“Thinking about it.”

Adam nods. He considers Nigel’s hesitance for a moment, and then his grip on Nigel’s shoulders tightens from where he’s been seated on his lap. “I would like you to kiss me, Nigel.” Adam pauses. “Please,” he adds.

It sounds like such a fucking afterthought, like Adam had remembered _manners_ all of a sudden and the warmth in Nigel’s chest is terrifying for the split second before he lets it exist. Chuckling, uncomfortably taken by this _man_ on his lap, Nigel wets his lips and watches Adam’s gaze drop down, and that’s it.

“Fuck it,” he murmurs, but before Adam can form his usual moue of distaste over Nigel’s swearing, he’s already reaching a hand up and carefully sliding it through Adam’s hair.

He leans in and listens to the soft breath before their lips press together, and while it’s immediately different and fucking weird, it isn’t bad. What _definitely_ isn’t bad is the way Adam moans softly under his breath and relaxes against him. His hands slide around Nigel’s neck in a way that would be alarming were it not for the way Adam shivers and finds his pulse and keeps his fingers there, counting the beats. Nigel draws him in close and while this is _weird_ as all Hell, he can’t deny that it feels fucking good.

Adam’s lips are soft and he tastes like the goddamn mac and cheese he’d had for dinner, but he’s so fucking real and strong - stronger than Nigel is used to. Nigel kisses him, tastes him, nibbles on his lower lip as if to test it, and Adam shivers under his hand and then bites back. It’s quick, sharper, and bold, and then it’s Nigel who’s shivering as he breaks the kiss, pauses to consider, and then kisses Adam again.

Fingers tighten along his neck - one on his skin, the other fisting in the collar of his shirt - and Nigel falls into this new ease with awe.

He’s still straight. But maybe there are exceptions to some rules.


	2. Discovering Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can assume that these all exist in the same universe unless otherwise stated. Both Adam and Nigel are in America. 
> 
> Onto a needed conversation.

It’s a complete accident when Nigel slips for the first time. He doesn’t even think. He knows Adam’s general quirks, knows the god-awful cereal he eats in the morning and the mac and cheese in the evening. He knows the way Adam likes the bed made (even when it’s not his bed) and he knows Adam’s got a thing against loud noises. 

So the first time they collapse in Nigel’s less-than-stellar apartment, Adam’s dick hard in his jeans and Nigel aching similarly, he doesn’t even think. Instead he rolls over on top of Adam and leans in to reclaim Adam’s kiss-swollen lips. “Stay the night,” he says, less a question and more an assumption.

“I can’t.”

“Darling, you can,” Nigel tuts, and his hand finds Adam’s cheek, stroking over it in the way he knows Adam likes. The small furrow on the guy’s brow is present. “You don’t have work in the morning and I don’t want you to leave. Come on…”

“I  _ can’t _ , Nigel.”

“It’s fine,” Nigel begins again, leaning in for another kiss, but the flat of stubborn hands are suddenly on his chest.

“No!”

Nigel freezes. He doesn’t move a fucking muscle. Anyone can call him whatever the fuck they want, but he’s no fucking rapist and  _ no _ is a very clear word, especially on Adam’s lips. He feels Adam’s hands on his chest and the way they move when he breathes. For a moment he searches for direction, but given the tight line of discomfort over Adam’s face and the way his breathing has picked up in a way Nigel definitely doesn’t like to see, he knows the floor is his.

“All right, pet,” he says, wetting his lips and leaning back just enough for Adam to feel. “All right. You don’t need to stay.”

Adam’s expression doesn’t change. He looks frustrated, like he’s a few minutes away from a tantrum, and Nigel feels the way Adam’s fingers start to twitch and tap against his chest. One-two-three-four, then a pause, then one-two-three-four again. 

“Hey,” Nigel says, soothing. “Talk to me. Don’t disappear on me, darling. M’right here.”

“I… I  _ can’t _ stay,” Adam says tightly, his face twitching like he can’t decide whether he wants to yell or curl in on himself.

“I know. I know, love, I’m sorry. Here…” Nigel moves off of Adam - to a reassuring protest - but only props himself up beside him. Nigel takes one of his hands and lifts it to his lips, pressing a kiss to his fingertips and letting Adam feel the scratch of his stubble. “Why can’t you stay?”

Adam frowns. He presses his fingertips a little harder against Nigel’s lips and feels the stubble. Bit by bit, it looks like it’s starting to calm him down with the tactile sensation. “I need to sleep in my bed.”

“Darling, that’s all the way across town. It’s late. It’ll be murder to get a  cab at this hour.”

“I  _ need _ my own bed, Nigel.” Adam fidgets and his fingers begin to curl away. 

Nigel holds his wrist tighter and turns, pressing his cheek to Adam’s palm. “Easy, easy pet. Is this one of your-- you know. The things?”

Adam looks away.

“You know I don’t fucking mind, Adam. I just need to know. You know I’m a fucking moron, love. Won’t know if you don’t tell me.”

“You’re not,” Adam insists, as he always does. It’s enough to drag Adam’s eyes back near his own. Nigel watches Adam lick already-pink lips. “I-... I  _ know _ my apartment. I don’t… I don’t know yours. I can’t sleep here. It’s not mine.”

Oh. Nigel blinks and sense finally catches up with him. “You and your goddamned routines, hm?” He asks, though without heat. “Fine then. You don’t need to stay here.” He thinks for a moment, frowning as he tries to consider what to do. “Well… fuck, I can bully a cab for us if you’d rather go back to yours. S’nicer there anyway. You think I’m that torn up about not fucking you in this shithole of a place?”

“But… your bed is here.”

“Yeah, and you’ve got one too. Either you let me sleep in your bed after,” Nigel says, and then rushes ahead at the note of uncertainty he can see in Adam’s eyes, “or there’s a perfectly fucking good couch. Yeah? Baby steps, pet. Would the couch be all right?”

Adam frowns. The tapping of his fingers has stopped. Instead he focuses on stroking his fingers along Nigel’s stubble, grounding himself with it. “I think so.”

“Fuckin’ wonderful then. C’mon,” Nigel says, and tilts his head to press a kiss to Adam’s palm. Then he eases away, offering Adam a hand to help him to his feet. 

“You’re not mad?” Adam fidgets, but steps around the bed to be closer to Nigel anyway as Nigel reaches for his jacket and throws it back on unceremoniously. “Most people get offended.”

“And I’m not most people. Relax, darling. It took you awhile to get used to me in your space anyway. It’ll be worth the wait.”

“I don’t know if I can sleep in the same bed as anyone,” Adam says, still fidgeting, but he stops when Nigel throws an arm around his shoulders and drags him in closer.

“Then we’ll work up to that and see. You like fuckin’ cuddling on the couch, right? We’ll just… move it to the bed during the day. Baby steps.” Nigel looks down at him and smiles, grabbing his wallet as he shoves it into his jacket pocket. “You ready?”

Finally - fucking  _ finally _ \- Adam smiles. “Yes. And… thank you, Nigel.”


	3. On The Sofa

It’s during  _ Die Hard _ that Nigel finds his attention drawn away from the movie and onto Adam beside him. 

Generally speaking Adam doesn’t really enjoy movies with heavy violence or explosions, but they’ve come to a compromise over the last few months. The volume gets turned down, the subtitles get turned on, and Adam is allowed to watch the movies with earplugs in if he still finds himself a little too stimulated by the sound. When it comes to the visuals, that’s all on Nigel. While sometimes tedious, they’re supposed to only watch movies Nigel’s already seen, and every time something is too violent, he’s to distract Adam or cover his eyes, or give him a warning.

To Nigel’s surprise, it had quickly become apparent that Adam’s tolerance for violence in movies is fairly high. He’d had a problem with  _ Raiders of the Lost Ark _ and the face-melting, no matter how much Nigel had insisted, “it’s just  _ wax _ , love.” He’d had a problem with the bladed hat in James Bond, and Nigel hadn’t been dumb enough to try and get the kid to watch Jaws or any of the horror movies with him. Generally, though, Adam can handle some of the themes. He’d even smiled when Boris’ pen clicking had wound up in an explosion, because he’d managed to correctly guess that he was about to die based on “foreshadowing and cinematography.” Nigel hadn’t cared. He’d just been pleased to see Adam smiling.

_ Die Hard _ had been the next logical choice and so far, Nigel hasn’t had to warn Adam away from anything. He looks as engaged as he ever does, with a small frown on his lips as he reads the subtitles. The movie is just as good as Nigel remembers and a few good moments make him twitch a little in vicarious pleasure at how good it’d feel to knock the shit out of some asshole coming after him. He remembers the sensation, remembers the rush. Nigel’s focus is entirely on the movie for a long while.

That only changes when Adam begins to squirm. 

Nigel doesn’t even notice it at first. It’s a distant sensation in the back of his mind, something only half-realized as Adam doing anything, but when he catches the furtive little glances Adam begins to send him, Nigel quickly clues in. Blinking, dragging his attention away from the TV, he glances at Adam. “You all right, pet? This too much?”

“No,” Adam says back. “This isn’t too much.”

“You’re fidgeting.”

“It’s not too much.”

Adam still looks a little cagey and Nigel just sends him a long look. Then he reaches for the remote and lowers the volume a little more, turning to glance down at Adam. The guy’s definitely fidgeting and he’s got his hands clasped over his lap. Nigel thinks he might have been confused if the telltale flush on Adam’s face wasn’t a dead giveaway. Sure enough, one glance at Adam’s clasped hands shows that his jeans are slightly tented, and he keeps biting at his lips the way Nigel loves.

“You fuckin’ hard, darling?”

Adam frowns up at Nigel, then looks down at himself. “You can see that I am, why are you asking?”

“I like hearing you say it.” Nigel shrugs.  _ Die Hard _ isn’t important now. He slides an arm around Adam’s shoulders. “What was it, then? The movie?”

The sound Adam makes is almost affronted. “I am  _ not _ aroused by  _ Die Hard _ . It was you. You…” he squirms again and darts a little look at Nigel. “You were making faces and sounds. When you watched.”

“Faces and-- oh.” Nigel blinks and he keeps himself by laughing only by the skin of his teeth. Watching the fighting scenes; Adam must have been watching him. “Yeah, I s’pose I was.”

“I like it. You’re expressive, and you look… very sexually attractive to me.”

“That so?” Yeah, Nigel’s smirking. He can’t help it. Adam Raki’s a fucking good boost to his ego. “You want me to get you off?”

They don’t usually fool around while watching movies. Adam’s got his goddamned routines and on more than one occasion, he’s told Nigel that he needs to finish something  _ before _ being intimate. So he just finishes what he’s doing with a raging boner and Nigel is constantly amazed at Adam’s self-control. 

Thankfully that doesn’t seem to be an issue this time. Adam glances at the movie, frowns, and then looks back at Nigel. Normally Nigel would be pissed over someone just dismissing  _ Die Hard _ like that, but his mind is on other things. When Adam finally gives a small nod, Nigel draws in a deeper breath and wets his lips. “All right. C’mere, pet.”

“I’m already beside you.”

“No. Up here. On my lap.” Nigel pats it for good measure. 

If Adam has any protests he doesn’t voice them. Instead he just worries his lip for a moment and then shifts. He makes a small sound as he straddles Nigel’s thighs and Nigel just strokes a hand over Adam’s hip, murmuring a soft note of praise. Adam squirms almost immediately. “It’s not comfortable.”

“Well yeah, you’re hard as fuckin’ calculus, love.” Nigel watches Adam draw in a breath - undoubtedly to insist that calculus isn’t  _ that _ hard - but Nigel’s practiced enough at this. He leans in and catches Adam’s lips in a quick, dirty kiss before he can say anything and then his hand drops down to the fly on Adam’s jeans. Nigel cups his palm over the hardness beneath and delights in the soft sound Adam makes into the kiss. He hums his own satisfaction and makes quick work of the button and fly, and in mere seconds, he’s carefully easing Adam’s dick out through the slit in his underwear. The sound Adam makes is practically pornographic and Nigel silently delights in the way he immediately bucks his hips forward, selfish in the way Nigel really fucking loves.

Adam’s not a passive man in bed, though he does follow direction well. Sex is something Adam understands, and it shows. Nigel’s gotten lost watching Adam on more than one occasion; he can appreciate Adam hungry for something he really wants, and quite often that appears to be sex, or at least something sexual.

“This okay?”

Adam nods and rocks his hips again and Nigel relents, keeping his hand steady enough for Adam to fuck up into. He takes the offering immediately and Nigel is treated to the way Adam’s hands come to brace along his shoulders as he jerks his hips. He rolls them and he squirms in a way that has heat settling low in Nigel’s dick but Nigel’s focus is on Adam, on the soft breaths and the way he takes what he wants.

Eventually though, Adam’s thrusts still and he makes a small sound of frustration. Nigel only has to lift an eyebrow before Adam looks at him (or at least at his forehead) and then Adam squirms again. “I want more.”

Nigel considers this, and while Adam’s hips have stilled, Nigel takes up stroking. He’s slow, working Adam’s cock in a slow stroke with a little flick of his wrist near the head that has Adam trembling. “In what way? My mouth?”

Adam definitely looks tempted for a moment but after he takes stock of himself, he reluctantly shakes his head. “No. I think… that would be too much.”

He’s stimulated, then. Direct stimulation is likely a little too much for him. Nigel tilts his head and then understanding flickers behind his eyes. He smiles and leans in enough to nose at Adam’s jaw, turning his face enough to brush his stubble along Adam’s jaw. “You want me to make over you a little, darling?”

Adam shivers. After a moment where he squirms on Nigel’s lap, he nods. “Yes, please.”

Nigel doesn’t need to be told twice. While a few things about their relationship still throw him on occasion, he knows how to fucking make out. It’s not that different despite gender and so Nigel keeps stroking slowly as his lips find Adam’s throat. He kisses until Adam tilts his chin up and then leans in to press softer, sucking kisses to his skin. He can feel Adam trembling against him and while he thinks it’s a good sign, he still murmurs low against Adam’s throat. “Why not explore a little, Adam? Undo my shirt if you want,” he suggests, and no sooner has the suggestion escaped him then Adam is reaching for his buttons.

Nigel doesn’t draw attention to it and Adam doesn’t say anything, but his fingers are clumsy on Nigel’s buttons. When the shirt is parted enough for him to reach under it, Nigel isn’t surprised to feel Adam’s hands on his chest. One thing he’d learned pretty quickly is that Adam likes the varying sensations from Nigel’s body, from his soft hair to the scratch of his stubble. Adam had quickly taken a liking to Nigel’s chest hair and now he wastes no time in carding his fingers through it, shivering.

“That better?” Nigel asks, and one of his hands lifts to cup Adam’s cheek as he draws back. Adam looks a little more settled, his eyes a bit darker, his lips parted. He’s already started to twitch into Nigel’s strokes again.

“Yes,” Adam breathes. “Much… much better. Will you kiss me?”

“I was planning on it.”

Nigel doesn’t make him wait, but he does make Adam anticipate it. His thumb strokes over Adam’s flushed cheek a few seconds before their lips touch and there’s no real finesse in the way Adam presses into the kiss, seeking more. Nigel obliges; Adam going for what he wants is always a turn on and as he gently nips Adam’s lips into parting for him before licking slow into his mouth, he draws him a little closer. Adam moans against his lips and Nigel feels his cock twitch in his hand. One glance down is enough to find precome beading at the tip. Nigel swipes it off and down with his thumb and Adam jerks on his lap with a rougher sound in the back of his throat.

It’s something Nigel likes, on top of the narrow hips and the softer scratch of Adam’s stubble when it grows in. He likes the reminders that Adam isn’t what he’s used to, that he’s never had anyone else in his bed quite like him. He’s a  _ man _ for starters, but there’s more to it than that. Nigel hums his satisfaction and starts to stroke again, a little quicker, with varying flicks of his wrist that have Adam gasping into the kiss.

“Nigel…” Adam whines, though he doesn’t seem to have a purpose for the sound except to offer praise. Nigel soaks it up as he breaks the kiss and then initiates another, stealing shorter, quick kisses that build into deeper, slower kisses that leave them both breathless. 

Adam’s hands card through his chest hair, touching skin, moving up to grip his shoulders rhythmically, and then sliding back down like he can’t decide what he likes more. He’s panting, and by the time his hips begin to twitch a little off-rhythm, Nigel leans in a little closer and sucks at Adam’s earlobe, catching it between his teeth and drawing a deeper shudder from the man on his lap. “Close, darling?” 

“Yes. O-oh… oh, yes, I am,” Adam breathes, nodding as much as he can. His hands slide up to Nigel’s shoulders and grip, and Adam bites at his lip. “C-can I…?”

Nigel presses his lips to Adam’s neck and his hand moves quicker, jerking Adam off properly. “Yeah. C’mon, love, come for me.”

Breath hitching, Adam grips Nigel’s shoulders tightly. His grip is strong; it’ll bruise, but Nigel just watches as Adam’s brow furrows, lips parting on softer sounds, and when he finally gasps and tenses, Nigel’s right there to kiss him. He swallows the short cry Adam lets out and holds him as Adam squirms and whines, wet warmth coating Nigel’s hand until Adam’s whines take a more urgent edge. 

Nigel immediately stops and he’s careful in drawing Adam in closer. Sometimes Adam is too sensitive to be touched, other times it’s hard to get him to stop clinging. This time it seems like it’s going to be the latter, because Adam immediately lets out a shaky breath and leans in, wrapping his arms tight around Nigel’s shoulders and burying his face in against his neck. He twitches with the aftershocks and Nigel just strokes his back with his free hand. He’s hard, but he knows Adam enough to know he’ll offer something in a few minutes, when he’s calmed down. 

Given how comfortable the guy looks on his lap, all but flaked out and breathing hard, Nigel isn’t sure he’ll take Adam up on his offer. He likes these moments too much. 

So instead he just wraps one of his arms around Adam and pulls him in close. Behind them, the movie still plays, but not even Nigel is paying attention anymore. He’ll watch it again later. For now, he’s got better things to do.


	4. Sprain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was far more fun than it should have been. Grumpy! Adam is fun to write.

In retrospect, it probably would have been polite to knock first. 

Unfortunately for Nigel, hindsight is 20/20. 

He’d woken up on the couch to the sound of a loud, sharp cry and - seeing as Adam had sprained his ankle a few days ago and Nigel had made a point to stay over to play nursemaid - he’d immediately assumed the worst. Thankfully for him, it’s not ‘the worst’ he walks in on.

Instead Nigel freezes after opening Adam’s bedroom door. The note of concern in his voice dies before he can even say anything because the sight that greets him is most definitely not a bad one.

Adam is only dressed enough to say that he’s made an effort of it, his white t-shirt pushed up just a little above his navel and his light blue boxers shoved around his knees. Nigel’s breath catches audibly at the sight in front of him but Adam chooses that moment to gasp and it drowns out the sound. The wet, rhythmic sound his hand makes as it quickly jerks at his cock is another consideration, and one that Nigel finds himself immediately distracted by.

While the light in the room is hardly ideal to see by, Nigel can still see the telltale flush to Adam’s cock that lets him know Adam has been doing this for a few minutes already. The deepening gasps and the way his hand keeps losing its rhythm as his hips jerk up tells him that Adam’s been doing it for long enough to be close. Nigel swallows as he watches, his throat clicking audibly but that sound is also drowned out by Adam’s enthusiasm.

It’s only when Adam shifts and tries to brace himself a little better that Nigel realizes what had woken him up.

Adam shifts, pressing his foot a little flatter to the bed and Nigel sees the problem the second before Adam lets out a sharper sound, immediately twitching and grimacing as his ankle sets up a violent protest. His hand stills, his dick flags a little, and Nigel watches the deep furrow to Adam’s brow as he bites his lip and braces himself through the pain.

Nigel frowns his sympathy, but the brief distraction is enough to bring him back to himself. He’s quiet as he walks over, and he reaches out a steadying hand to settle on Adam’s chest as he sits down on the bed. Sure enough, Adam’s eyes snap open and he lets out a little cry of alarm, but Nigel immediately soothes him with soft words of, “it’s okay, darling, it’s only me,” and “fuck, you look so fuckin’ hot.”

Adam’s face flushes in the darkness but he doesn’t try to hide himself. Far from it. Instead he lets out a frustrated little sound and his head falls back and hits the pillow. Nigel secretly thinks he looks fucking beautiful like this.

“It’s  _ not _ okay, Nigel. I-I can’t… I keep on…” 

Adam trails off, frowning, and Nigel glances down at where his cock is already beginning to harden again against his stomach. Nigel wets his lips, then glances down to the pressure bandage wrapped around Adam’s leg. “You keep on forgetting. Are you all right, pet?”

“No.” Adam’s voice is tight with frustration, but it eases a little when Nigel carefully strokes a hand along his chest. That Adam arches into the touch just shy of desperately is a hint enough to what he actually needs. “I can’t sleep. I keep waking up aroused, and you won’t have sex with me.”

Blunt as ever. Nigel snorts a soft sound close to a laugh in the back of his throat. “It isn’t that I  _ won’t _ , Adam. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m hurting anyway.”

“Yeah, guess you are.” Nigel shifts then, easing down the bed to reach out for Adam’s leg. All it takes is a little touch before Adam is making a sound and easing away. “That hurt?”

“Yes.”

“More or less than before you went to bed?”

“More.”

Nigel makes a small, displeased sound. “You gotta keep off your leg, pet. Just a second.”

He leaves the room for only a few seconds and when he comes back, it’s with a soft ice pack and a towel. He wraps both carefully around Adam’s ankle (to hissed protests) and when he looks back at Adam, the kid’s face is pinched but slowly relaxing. He also surprisingly still a little hard. Nigel eyes him. “You want help with that?”

“No,” Adam replies, stubborn. “I can do it.”

“How about this, then.” After only a moment’s consideration, Nigel climbs onto the bed beside Adam. He sits up and carefully maneuvers Adam over to lean back against his chest. While Adam looks like he wants to stubbornly protest for a few seconds, eventually the draw of Nigel’s warmth lulls him. He leans back against Nigel’s chest and shivers as Nigel leans back against the headboard, his arms wrapped safely around Adam’s chest. “This any better?”

He can feel Adam’s shiver in response. “Yes.”

“You think you can come now, pet?”

Adam wets his lips. “I think so.”

“Go on, then.” Nigel leans in and presses his lips just under Adam’s ear, nuzzling against him with his stubble the way he knows Adam likes. “Show me.”

Adam looks undecided at first, like he isn’t entirely sure how he feels about putting on a show. Eventually though, the gentle nuzzling against his neck and the press of Nigel’s lips against his skin have him shivering and he reaches down to wrap his hand back around his dick, shivering at the touch. 

“That’s it. How long were you jackin’ off, darling? Before I came in.”

“Um.” Adam breathes out and his head falls back on Nigel’s shoulder. He shivers when Nigel kisses his throat. “A long time. Twenty… twenty-five minutes?”

“Fuck, Adam. How about you show me then. Just like you were before you tried to use your leg. Nice and quick for me, hm?” 

Nigel’s hands slide over Adam’s skin, rucking up his shirt as he teases the sensitive spots along Adam’s ribs and just around his nipples. He feels the answering shudder and hears the softer moan, and then Adam does as he’s told. Nigel watches, transfixed, as Adam jacks himself off quick. The flushed head of his dick disappears into the tight tunnel of his fist before Adam strokes back down and Nigel watches the precome bead at Adam’s tip. He wets his own lips and focuses on gently nuzzling and touching Adam’s chest, keeping his hands out of the way of where Adam’s arm is moving in quick, tight movements.

“That feel better?”

Adam nods, quick, his breaths more audible. “Y-yeah.”

“You look fuckin’ gorgeous, Adam,” Nigel murmurs, his voice a little lower, lips pressed to Adam’s neck. The soft, breathy sound he gets in return is well worth it and Nigel tightens his hold, keeping Adam secure and contained as he squirms and jerks himself off, his cock leaking and the head wet and shiny whenever Adam strokes down. 

Nigel watches the long line of Adam’s body, the way his chest and stomach move, the way his muscles tighten when something feels particularly good. Adam’s always fairly mobile in bed and it just gets more pronounced when he’s close.

He’s close now. Nigel can tell by the soft, punched-out sounds and the way his rhythm is starting to falter. Nigel watches carefully, and when he sees Adam’s legs begin to tense, when he sees him begin to move his injured one again, he quickly takes a hand away from Adam’s chest and reaches down, hooking his hand behind Adam’s thigh, close to his knee, to give him something to push against.

A soft, confused sound escapes Adam’s throat but Nigel soothes him with a nuzzle to his neck. “Push against my hand, darling. You won’t hurt your leg like this. You gonna come for me?”

Adam moans, the sound tight, and he takes a moment to do what Nigel had said. He pushes down and finds the leverage he needs. With Nigel’s help, he shivers and thrusts into his own fist, tight, pleasured sounds escaping him as he can  _ finally _ chase the edge he’s been looking for. “Yes. Yes, I-I think I… Nigel,” Adam breathes, his thought cut off by the closeness.

“That’s it, love,” Nigel urges, kissing a long line down Adam’s neck, his free hand moving up to gently pinch one of Adam’s nipples. The sound that results from it - a low whimper - is all Nigel needs to know how close Adam is. “Come on. Show me how fuckin’ good you feel.”

Adam makes a small sound, something tighter and desperate, and then he gasps deeply, freezing, going almost rigid against Nigel’s chest. His hips stutter and he manages a breathless whine of Nigel’s name, and that’s it. Adam’s cock twitches and his head falls back on Nigel’s shoulder as he comes, shooting thick over his own hand and the edges of his t-shirt as he squirms and writhes and shakes through an orgasm he’s been chasing.

Nigel just watches, transfixed, and as Adam twitches against him, he leans in and murmurs softer notes of praise, nuzzling in close against Adam’s throat and gently stroking his chest as Adam rides the sharper edge of pleasure for a few perfect seconds and then sags back against him, panting, boneless. His hand falls away from his cock and Nigel takes a second to carefully lower Adam’s leg back down to the bed. Then he slides his hand over and very gently circles Adam’s dick with his own hand, giving a few slow, careful strokes as Adam shudders against him. 

Nigel nuzzles closer, breathing in the moment while he can. He gets a few strokes in before Adam begins to squirm and then he simply takes his hand away, resting it low on Adam’s stomach over the come spattered there. Adam makes a sleepy, unhappy sound, but Nigel just smiles against his neck. “You look fuckin’ gorgeous.”

“You always say that.”

“It’s always true.” Nigel sighs. He wants to stay like this, but he knows Adam’s going to get restless soon. Nigel kisses his neck. “You want me to get you a washcloth, love?”

“Yes, please,” Adam says, but he sends Nigel a small smile just the same. 

It takes effort to extract himself but very little time to wet a washcloth in warm water and take it back. He sits on the edge of the bed and ignores Adam’s protests that he can clean himself, taking up the task. In the end, Adam relaxes back against the bed, blinking sleepily, and by the time Nigel finishes wiping his stomach clean, he looks like he’s ready to fall back asleep.

Nigel helps him out of his shirt and into a different undershirt first, then lingers, reaching out to stroke his fingers through Adam’s hair. “You think you can get some sleep now?”

“Mm.”

“Gonna take that as a ‘yes’.” Nigel eyes the ice pack, then carefully unwraps it. “You can have this back in the morning. You get some rest, all right, love?”

Adam nods, but before Nigel can draw away entirely, Adam reaches out and pulls him in closer. All he does is press a slow, sleepy kiss to Nigel’s lips and whisper, “thank you, Nigel,” but it’s more than enough. Eventually Adam will get comfortable enough with Nigel to sleep in the same bed, but until then, Nigel enjoys these smaller interludes.

“You’re welcome, Adam. Good night.”


End file.
